Let Me Be Your Shining Silver Star
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Gintoki accidentally got Shinpachi drunk so he carries him home but Gintoki realises that maybe getting his sidekick drunk might not be as bad as he thinks, very light Shonen-ai fluff lol


**Gintama**

* * *

**Rating:**

K plus

**Pairing:**

Gintoki x Shinpachi

**Disclaim:**

Do not own the series, but if I did it would probably be Gintoki x Shinpachi through out the whole thing lol

**Warning:**

Boys love, that's right Shonen-ai or what ever you call it but it involves guys loving other guys if you do not like then please turn away, if you flame me then I will know that you have not read this warning and I will chop you down with Gintoki's sword understand!!!

**Summary:**

Gintoki accidentally got Shinpachi drunk so he carries him home but Gintoki realises that maybe getting his sidekick drunk might not be as bad as he thinks, very light Shonen-ai fluff lol

* * *

**Let Me Be Your Shining Silver Star**

* * *

Gintoki sighed; this was a pain in the ass

He wondered how on earth or in the universe for a matter in fact that this happened?

Maybe it was the fact that he got into another argument with his side kick and then he accidentally gulped down all of his sake which has gotten him in this state.

"G-Gin-san" Gintoki sighed

_Annoying_ he thought to himself, he was just happy that Kagura was at home so she wouldn't make fun of them.

Gintoki shifted the weight that was on his back, the weight being Shinpachi, the boy's arms slung over the older man's shoulders, hanging like clothes on a wash line. The boy's cheeks were flushed from all the alcohol he drank and his breathing was ragged.

Shinpachi's sister was probably going to kill him in the most painful way imaginable and it made the warrior shiver from the mere thought.

"I-I feel dizzy" Shinpachi moaned, snuggling his head into Gintoki's silver wavy hair, Gintoki sighed, he was probably going to let Shinpachi stay over his house tonight, he couldn't let Otae see her beloved brother like this, he'd be dead for sure.

"That's what you get for drinking idiot"

Shinpachi moaned softly again, Gintoki continued to walk down the pathway, he heard Shinpachi mumbling in a low soft whisper, he wondered if he was trying to talk to him but ignored it.

After a few minutes of wondering in the dark streets, that were lit up by lanterns and the small lights from the starry skies. Gintoki looked up into the dark skies, the stars were even more beautiful than they were a few days ago.

He loved the stars, it made him yearn to jump up, when he was a child; he remembered trying to jump up and reach them but then cried when he couldn't get it.

Now that Gintoki thinks about it, that was probably one of his most precious childhood memories.

"G-Gin-san"

"Hm?"

Gintoki wondered what Shinpachi was going to say now?

It was probably going to be some drunken ramblings.

If there was anything juicy or incriminating then Gintoki thinks that he can probably blackmail him whenever the kid begins to whine or nag on his ass again.

Shinpachi mumbled something but Gintoki couldn't hear it properly "What you say?"

Shinpachi moaned "Can I…" he slurred "Can I be a shining s-silver s-tar?"

Gintoki found himself slightly shocked, he wondered why he thought Shinpachi sounded so cute?

"What? What are you five?"

"If I was a star" Shinpachi opened his eyes, a little smile on his face as he continued "Then I can watch over Gin-san and ev-eryone f-forever"

Gintoki thought over his young friend's words, it just sounded so cute, so child-like, this boy on his shoulders, they've been through so much together, he saved the boy and Shinpachi even did the same.

He could be trusted and Gintoki did trust Shinpachi

"Maybe it's a good thing your not a star" Gintoki chuckled, the Odd Jobs business that that far away now, he walked towards the steps, placing one firm foot down on to the step and then added another.

"Whyyyy not?" Shinpachi whined

"Because if you were a star, I wouldn't be able to reach you" just when he said that a shooting star appeared, Gintoki's eyes went wide open, he hasn't seen a shooting star in years.

_Damn_ he thought _I forgot to make a wish_

"Gin-san" Gintoki turned his head round a little but it was enough to see Shinpachi's hair. "I made a wish on a shooting star" he just sounded so cute, like a child.

"What did you wish for?"

Shinpachi made a little yawn and then spoke lightly "I wish that I would have just as much fun with Gin-san and that I can stay by his side forever" after that he fell asleep, Gintoki was a bit more shocked than before but then he smirked and chuckled once more.

"I hope your wishes come true Shinpachi"

_If I made a wish, it would've been to let all your wishes to come true, Shinpachi_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts:** My first Gintama Fan fic, I know too short and all but I like this pairing, I wouldn't mind seeing what it would be like if Shinpachi was paired up with Katsura (Love Akira Ishida, he does it perfectly!!!) Shinpachi being the uke of course (blush)

Either that or Shinpachi being kidnapped and Gin coming to his rescue…or have Shinpachi kidnapped by Katsura in **Pirate Mode** that would be funny…

Actually that gives me an idea…

See you guys later yahoo!!!

P.S Has anyone noticed that I can't set up my stories in the usual setup? What gives? Everytime I try it goes back to default...it kind of pisses me off


End file.
